


Офелия

by EvilLine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: Но когда Юра взойдет на верхушку пьедестала, когда со стен снимут последний постер, он отпишется от всех страниц Виктора и больше ничего о нем не будет искать.





	

_Прощай, Офелия, и твердо помни  
О чем шла речь._

_Замкну в душе, а ключ_  
Возьми с собой.  
  
**1  
**

\- Офелия?  
Юре хочется заорать и уйти из зала, желательно – впечатав дверь в косяк напоследок, выплескивая злость. Но он стискивает кулаки и не сходит с места. Лилия смотрит на Юру спокойно и изучающе, впрочем, явно не надеясь увидеть что-то новое. Уверенно кивает, будто подтверждая свои мысли.  
Потому что Лилия не скульптор, Лилия резчик. Обтесывает все лишнее, чтобы добраться до самой сердцевины – и не ее вина, что этом сердце заноза. Юра прогибает спину, выкручивает руки, но этого мало. И тогда решает – черт с ним, будь как будет, Юра все прекрасно понимает. И с отвратительной правильностью тело гнется в требуемые Лилией позы, когда каждое движение отзывается на воспоминания. Раз – и стремительная дорожка по льду обращается бесконечно-бессмысленной погоней за Виктором. Два – лезвия вспарывают лед, выбивают ледяную крошку искрами, вращения – заблудился, запутался, помоги мне. Три – колени ударяются о лед и выпрямленные руки, раскрытые ладони протянуты в никуда. Никто не подхватит, никто не спасет. По влажной коже пробегает холодок и Юра приходит в себя.  
\- Уже что-то, - ровно произносит Лилия. Юра хрипит в ответ, воздух вырывается из носа с присвистом, а глаза жжет так, что хочется уткнуться лицом в лед и никуда не смотреть. Он не слышит шагов, но Лилия оказывается рядом и крепким, сильным рывком поднимает Юру с колен.  
Просматривая запись тренировочного проката, Юра неохотно признает: неплохо. Его эмоции, эти чертовы эмоции, идеально легли на заботливо созданную Лилией программу, с такой программой можно побеждать, и лучше он сдохнет прямо здесь, чем провалит её. При всей её ненавистности, «Офелия» кажется почти родной. Лилия не выглядит довольной: она поправляет положение рук, требует расправить плечи, оглаживает холодными пальцами скулы, словно и их пытаясь выломать, выправить. И ей удается – увидев свое отражение в погасшем экране телефона, Юра не узнает себя. Это Офелия, несчастная, безумная и прекрасная. Юра растирает лицо яростно, до красных пятен и царапин от коротко обрезанных ногтей и только тогда снова видит себя.  
Лилия – очень крутой резчик. Она берет то, что есть, и делает, как надо. И не её вина, что Юры такая внешность, что у него безответная влюбленность застряла в сердце рыболовным крючком. Такой вынимать – больнее и кровит гуще, но Юра дергает, Юра танцует свою утопленницу, когда в глазах мутнеет и дыхание заходится, как под зеленой водой. В конце концов, Юра хочет победить. И если для этого надо вывернуть душу наизнанку прямо на катке – то да пожалуйста. 

**2**

Юра упорно убеждает себя, что Виктор – мудак. И то, что по факту Виктор ему никто и ничего уже не должен, как-то не помогает, хотя Юра очень старается. Виктор далеко и Юра материт себя за то, что продолжает обновлять его инстаграм и с жадностью вчитывается в теги. Где он? С кем? На третий вопрос – почему – ответа Юра давно не ищет. Глупый вообще вопрос. Юра думает, что те несколько лет, когда он мог узнать про Виктора лишь обернувшись на тренировке и крикнув, позвонив вечером или спросив у Гоши, изрядно все испортили. Пускай Виктор не отвечал прямо, смеялся в трубку и посылал спать, угрожая колыбельной, но он был рядом. Все, что осталось от Виктора теперь – огромные постеры на стенах Ледового Дворца, бестолковые фото в инстаграме и чертова заноза. На постерах Виктор слишком красивый и Юра каждый раз вспоминает, как язвил перед Виктором, что фотошоперы перестарались. Виктор в ответ усмехался и припоминал Юре его собственный плакат. К счастью, то изображение Юры висело недолго, короток век славы юниоров, а на Виктора им еще долго любоваться. Хотя нет – когда Юра возьмет золото на Олимпийских, плакаты наверняка заменят. И будет моя утопленница красоваться на катке и столовой, думает Юра и невольно вздрагивает. Нафиг-нафиг-нафиг, золото еще не отвоевано. Но когда Юра взойдет на верхушку пьедестала, когда со стен снимут последний постер, он отпишется от всех страниц Виктора и больше ничего о нем не будет искать.  
Телефон вибрирует и Юра видит несколько новых фотографий: Кацуки на пестром катке Таиланда, Сынгиль выложил снимок своей хаски, с такой же высокомерной мордой, как у хозяина, а Бека запостил селфи на фоне оттюнигованного мотоцикла. На руках и щеке – черное, и Юра охотно лайкает. Всегда приятно посмотреть, когда человек занят тем, что ему нравится.  
Юра закрывает инстаграм и полминуты спустя открывает вновь. 

**3**

\- Юра!  
Юра оборачивается на голос, ощущая, как каменеют скулы и губы будто сами по себе складываются в недобрую ухмылку. Виктор, кто же еще будет вопить через добрую половину холла.  
Юра не знает, чего ему хочется – наорать на Виктора, прогнать его от себя, чтобы больше не вздумал даже обращаться – или убежать, пока есть возможность. Но за спиной стоит Лилия, неподалеку Яков поучает Милу и вообще – с момента начала соревнований смотрит вся страна, смотрят иностранные фигуристы. Лучше не позориться, пусть Виктор так делает, если ему нравится.  
\- Давно не виделись! – Виктор налетает ураганом, оглядывает и кивает, будто одобрительно. Юра кожей чувствует этот взгляд и невольно ежится. Расправляет плечи и хмуро кивает, готовясь защищаться.  
Виктор улыбается, открыто и понимающе, словно добрый друг, пришедший поддержать. Юра думает, что на первый взгляд кажется, что Виктору все дается очень легко, без особый усилий. Хоть в катании, хоть в жизни, он никогда ни с кем не конфликтовал даже. Юра очень пытался довести его, но если не получалось раньше, когда они виделись едва ли каждый день – то теперь и пытаться нечего. И Юра слишком часто видел, как Виктор впахивал на катке, чтобы поверить в эдакую легкую наигранную небрежность. Врезать бы, чтоб треснула красивая фарфоровая маска, так ведь ответит.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Как дела? – отвечает Виктор вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Лучше, чем у тебя, - Юра скалится и отступает на шаг. Виктор двигается вперед плавным змеиным движением, куда только все веселье подевалось. – Где Кацуки потерял?  
\- Там, - Виктор неопределенно взмахивает головой, указывая в сторону столпившейся компании фигуристов. Знакомые все лица, и дружелюбные до омерзения. У Юры никогда так не получалось – улыбаться врагам. А «не-врагов» можно по пальцами одной руки перечесть и ни одного из них здесь нет.  
\- Хочешь с нами?  
\- Нет, - отказывает Юра, даже не дослушав, куда его собственно зовут. Неважно, куда – если с Виктором, то сразу нет.  
Юра смотрит на уходящего Виктора и думает, что ненавидит даже не его самого – а то, что при его виде становится плохо и обидно. Так что желание Юры оттолкнуть Виктора – вполне естественная защитная реакция. Примерно так же Юра себя чувствовал, когда по настоянию Лилии перечитал «Гамлета» ради образа своей утопленницы. Лучше бы не читал, честное слово. От понимания, что ему катать образ наивной благочестивой дурочки, брошенной и сошедшей с ума, у Юры зубы заныли и том Шекспира из дедушкиной библиотеки полетел в стенку. Почему вообще Лилия решила, что он сможет откатать Офелию? И не ошиблась, что хуже всего. Неужели в Юре тоже есть такая же слабость? Если да, то пусть все это выплеснется на льду, вытанцуется утопленницей и больше никогда не возвращается. На первом этапе Юра откатал программу как в тумане, без того болезненного надрыва, который прорвался на тренировке. На втором – мягче и чище, но все равно недостаточно.  
\- Ты пытаешься уберечься от боли, - сказала Лилия после того, как Юре вручили его серебро. – Я понимаю. Но так не пойдет. Сколько ты намерен носить её в себе? Год, два, пять?  
Лилия режет по живому и не скрывает этого. Когда-то Юра услышал, как таким же тоном Яков говорил Гошке, что любовь проходит, а первая тем более. Просто нужно подождать. Юра уже сбился со счету, сколько он ждет, и что-то пока никак.  
\- А это поможет? – спрашивает Юра. Как в глупой шпионской игре: один вопрос скрывает за собой другой, но отвечающий знает шифр и понимает смысл бессвязного набора слов.  
\- Если ты действительно захочешь – то поможет.  
Юра хочет. Ему проще считать Виктора мудаком, чем вспоминать, сколько времени он проводил вместе с этим мудаком. Так много, что начал считать диван в его квартире своей собственностью и как-то принес тигровый плед и застелил. Наверное, плед до сих пор лежит, если Виктор не выбросил его. Впрочем, Виктор любит перемены и в доме, и в окружении – с чего бы ему хранить?  
Юра оборачивается и натыкается на взгляд Виктора. Компании рядом уже нет, но Виктор откинулся на стойку регистрации с ручкой наготове: сейчас налетят автограф просить. Юра фыркает и поворачивается на зов Лилии. Скоро Виктор в первый раз увидит его утопленницу вживую. Какое будет у него лицо?

**4**

На пьедестале Юра понимает, что даже со второй ступени Виктор выше его. Он скашивает глаза, наверняка испортив несколько фотографий, и смотрит на Виктора. Тот спокоен и улыбчив, будто не оскорблен проигрышем, да еще и Юре. Кацуки стоит с другой стороны – и он удивляет Юру куда сильнее. Где тот нервный неудачник, куда он его дел? Впервые в жизни Юра видит Кацуки таким. Конечно, он расстроен, что его медаль всего лишь бронза, но и все. Нет того прошлогоднего срыва, когда Кацуки буквально окостенел на пьедестале. Тогда в центре был Виктор, но Юра потянулся у него за спиной и легко хлопнул Кацуки по спине, пытаясь отвлечь.  
Юра старается не думать о своей утопленнице: все, Офелия утонула, занавес, и пусть пьеса продолжается, но уже не для нее. Юра не возьмет эту программу в новый сезон, он уже сказал Лилии и та поддержала, ни словом не возразив против лишней наваленной на нее работы.  
Горячая ладонь ложится на плечо Юры и крепко сжимает. Юра вздрагивает всем телом, Юра ощущает себя голым, потому что именно на плечах ткань перемежается полупрозрачной сеткой. Тонкая ткань костюма Офелии ни разу не защита и он чувствует, как неожиданно горячие пальцы вздрагивают. Это в первый раз, когда они стоят вот так на пьедестале и скорее всего - последний. Не после того, как Юра уничтожил звание непрерывного чемпиона. Юра поднимает голову выше и смотрит в камеры. На голове – венок из белых кувшинок-лилий, буквально вбитый в голову заколками, и он вот-вот свалится.  
Едва они сходят с пьедестала, Кацуки находит телефон и делает селфи на фоне Виктора и Юры. Это настолько на него не похоже, что Юра подозрительно щурится. Кацуки отсылает кому-то фото, выкладывает в инстаграм и уходит к журналистам. Он выглядит наконец-то довольным жизнью человеком и Юра на мгновение даже немного завидует. Но понимает, что нет: оно того стоило, в любом случает.  
\- Идем? – по-прежнему придерживая Юру за плечо, Виктор толкает его вперед.

**5**

Юра вспоминает слова Якова, слова Лилии и нервно смеется: не помогло. Он трезвее некуда, как самый послушный мальчик, которым он никогда не был, но дури ему и своей хватает. Иначе не объяснить, зачем он после окончания банкета идет к Виктору, которого наверняка нет в номере, или он там не один. Бутылка в руке скользит и стащена со стола на всякий случай, Юра не верит в спасительную силу алкоголя, но попытаться стоит. Пробку выковыривает с трудом и делает первый глоток: горько и сладко одновременно, и обжигает язык до слез.  
Бутылкой же он стучит в дверь. Выплескивается красное и Юра смеется снова, смотрите, тут убили кого-то. Юру будут убивать.  
Виктор открывает на третьем ударе и Юре без слов уже хочется его стукнуть. Потому что он не знает, не хочет знать такого Виктора. У Виктора удивленное лицо растрепанные со сна волосы, рукава футболки закрутились и штаны сползают с бедер. И весь он теплый и встревоженный. Где тот мудак, которому танцевала Офелия, из-за которого она утонула?  
\- Что случилось, Юрочка? – зачем-то спрашивает Виктор. – Зачем ты пришел?  
Юра смотрит Виктору в глаза и понимает, что если кто и мог не допереть, то точно не он.  
\- Закрыть гештальт, - хрипло отвечает Юра. Он тянется к Виктору, а тот молчит и не двигается, хотя намерения Юры вполне прозрачны, как полупустая бутылка в руке. Юра кладет ладонь на теплую шею и с силой тянет к себе и целует – неловко и зло, неумело кусая нижнюю губу. А Виктор вжимает ладони в его лопатки и обнимает. Слишком близко, слишком приятно, и Юра отстраняется, облизывается.  
\- Даже не спросишь ничего? – говорит он, заранее готовясь к очередному идиотскому ответу. Но Виктор улыбается, так привычно, и отвечает:  
\- Зачем? Ты же сегодня уже все мне рассказал. 


End file.
